Forgotten Love
by RaneInfernum
Summary: Max gets mugged and loses her memory. rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Bye, Fang," I called over to him

"Bye, Fang," I called over to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I told you have to go out and pick up some milk," I replied.

"Let me come with you. You know I hate it when you leave," he pleaded kissing me on the forehead.

"No. You need to stay home and make sure Iggy and Gazzy don't blow up the house or something," I said firmly.

"You're right. Bye." He kissed me again, but this time on the lips.

"See you," I said and walked outside.

PAGE BREAK!

I walked out of the store with an armload of groceries. It was heavy but, knowing the flock's appetite, I would have to be coming back down here in two days. Someone walked up to behind me and said, "Give me you're wallet!" I turned around and saw that the guy was holding a baseball bat. "Give me you're money or I'll break you're face in, girl." I hesitated a moment. That was a moment too long. He swung the bat at my face. I felt something snap and felt hot liquid pouring down my face. And then I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang POV 1st person

Fang POV 1st person

I walked into the game room where Nudge and Angel were talking about clothes. Nudge had finally gotten Angel to be as obsessed about clothing as she was. Iggy and the Gasman were sitting in a corner talking about, guess what, bombs. Total was running around while Akila slept. I said, "Okay who took my laptop?" There was silence in the room for a whole ten seconds. Then Nudge and Angel broke out laughing.

"Max hid it," Angel managed to say between chuckles.

I failed to see how that was funny. "Where did she put it?" I asked.

"In her underwear drawer." Of course. She'd been developing too much of a sense of humor. I walked into our bedroom. And saw something that was absolutely unexpected. Max. But she was unconscious. I ran up to her.

"Max! Max!" I yelled. She awoke with a start.

"Max are you okay," I asked. She looked at me strangely.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked me. I looked at her, trying to figure out why she was acting like this. And then I realized. She wasn't acting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Max are you okay

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm a lazy ass. Anyways, ENJOY!**

"Max are you okay?" I asked I was getting seriously worried.

"Answer the fuckin' question!" Max yelled at me. Okay something was definitely wrong.

"It's Fang, Max what happened?" I demanded.

Max looked strange. "Fang…that name sounds familiar."

"Of course it sounds familiar, I'm your boyfriend."

"I don't believe you," Max said. There was only one way I could hope to convince Max to trust me. She was stubborn. I opened my wings to there full height. Fifteen and a half feet. Max stared for a second, and then shook her head.

"That proves nothing. You could be working for Itex," Max said. _Hmm… Max remembers Itex. Why doesn't she remember destroying it,_ I wondered.

"_Because part of her brain was damaged," a familiar voice said in my head._

"_ANGEL!" _ Hadn't Max told her not to snoop around other people's heads? Honestly, it's not talking to a brick wall.

"_I heard that, y'know?"_ Angel said.

"_Angel, what happened to Max?" _I asked.

"_I don't know. She just doesn't remember us or defeating Itex. Hell, she doesn't even remember Jeb's name. All she knows is that she has wings, and that her name is Max. She remembers Itex though, but nothing about us or anybody's names." _I normally would have reprimanded Angel for swearing, but I was too busy to even notice.

"_But what could have made her forget all about us," _I wondered more to myself then to Angel. I could think of only one way to find out what was wrong with Max. And it was an incredibly stupid idea. But I didn't really have a choice. So I walked up to Max.

"_Fang what are you doing?" _Angel asked. I ignored her and walked behind Max.

"What are you doing?" Max asked. Jeez, women and their questions.

"You'll see," I replied and put pressure on a few choice places on Max's back. She slumped over, unconscious. I picked her up.

"_Angel, go outside and "persuade" someone to lend you their car." _

"_I'm on it!"_ she replied happily.

"Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, get in the car we're going to the hospital," I said. They didn't seem the least bit surprised, so I assumed that Angel had told them about Max. Normally, I would avoid the hospital as much as possible, but this was an emergency.

As the Gasman and Iggy ran by me, I warned, "Don't you dare bring explosives." They groaned and began emptying their pockets. As we walked outside, I saw Angel sitting in the driver's seat of somebody's car. With the car on! I ran up to the car, almost dropping Max.

"Angel get out of the driver's seat," I said heaving Max into the front passengers seat. Angel grudgingly crawled into the back of the car, getting her dirty footprints all over. Oh well. I had bigger things to worry about. Everybody piled into the car. Nudge had to sit on Iggy's knee, though to my surprise neither of them seemed to mind. _Ahh… teenage hormones,_ I thought.

"Fang, Max okay. Is she dieing? Oh my god if she died that would be…" Nudge began but I shushed, her sensing that if she got going she would never stop. I put my foot on the gas pedal, and we started moving. But let me tell you, there's a reason why Max always drove.

"Fang, jeez slow down," Iggy complained. I growled slightly and kept going.

It took ten minutes of starting and stopping, and endless complaints from Iggy, but I was starting to get the hang of it. And then I realized something. I had absolutely no idea as to how to get to the hospital. Angel must have been reading my mind as she said, "Stop." I complied and put the car in park. Angel rolled down the window and asked a random person walking by how to get to the hospital. The guy opened his mouth then closed it. He stood there for a moment then told us the directions. Angel thanked him and rolled up the window.

As I started the car, I asked, "What was that all about?"

"He was about to tell me to go ask my daddy, but I started, umm… to tell him to tell me," Angel replied sweetly.

"Oh," I said and began following the guy's directions. After another ten minutes of driving, we arrived at the hospital. I looked over at Max. _Okay that's strange. Why is she still unconscious? _I then voiced my concerns to the rest of the Flock. There was silence. Then I noticed that Angel had suddenly become very interested with her seatbelt strap.

"Angel what did you do?" I asked, praying she had not developed a new power. This girl had too many as it was.

"Umm…well she woke up for a second and I made her go back to sleep," she replied after a pause.

There was a shocked silence in the car until I managed to ask, "You can make people fall asleep?"

Again silence. Then "Yes." I was about to ask her why she had decided that was unimportant, but then decided to discuss it later. I had to deal with Max right now. I got out of the car and walked around to the other side, pulling Max out carefully. The rest of the Flock had already gotten out and where walking to the entrance. I quickened my pace and followed them inside.

I walked up to the front desk and weakly said, "Hi." I really had no idea what to do.

"_Would you like me to take care of this, Fang?"_ Angel asked.

"_Yes I would,"_ I replied, not the least bit embarrassed. Angel walked over to the receptionist and started talking. The rather large lady nodded after a while and said, "Right this way." She began walking down the halls, us following, until she reached a room and looked in.

"Hello, doctor, sorry to bother you but these young people would like to talk to you," the lady said. Her tone was strange, as though the words seemed strange on her tongue. I figured that was just how people talk when being mind controlled by an eight year old.

The doctor looked at me and asked, "What can I do for you?"

"My g-sister fell and hurt her head. She can't remember us," I said awkwardly. I had been about to call Max my girlfriend but that would raise questions. And I really just wanted to find out what was wrong with Max, not answer questions.

"Right this way," the doctor said. He walked us through the hallway. Eventually we stopped in front of a room with a lot of big machines.

"Give me the girl, please," the doctor said. I awkwardly passed Max over to the doctor, hoping he wouldn't transform into an Eraser. He didn't. The doctor then asked us to please go wait in the waiting room. He told us how to get there, and we left.

"Fang, are you sure it's a good idea to just leave Max alone with the doctor? I mean, what if he found her wings?" Iggy asked worriedly.

Angel was the one who answered. "Don't worry. I'm controlling him."

I was surprised. Angel was one smart girl.

"_Thank you,"_ Angel said in my head.

"_Don't read my mind, Angel,"_ I said once again, knowing it was pointless. She was always reading peoples minds. We took our seats in the waiting room. After what could have been anywhere from a minute to 4 hours, the doctor came in, looking grim.

"I'm sorry. The girl has amnesia. Pretty severe, too. Looks like someone hit her pretty hard."


End file.
